Survivors, Not Victors
by TheHungerGames19
Summary: Before the rebellion, 75 different Hunger Games occured. This is the story of the past games, and how they affected Panem. How will the District's fare against the Gamemakers wrath? ON HIATUS
1. Leblanc, District 8

**I know these things are everywhere, but I decided to try it myself. I probably won't update all that often, but hey, give it a read and see what you think.**

 **The First Games:**

 **Leblanc Leverque, District 8, 17**

When I first rise into the arena, I'm slightly confused. A giant, gleaming gold statue sat in front of us, and the odd structure was armed with weapons and survival supplies.

 _They actually expect us to kill eachother?_

For the first 15 minutes, every one stands on their platforms. Right next to me, the brave eighteen year old from 10, Sienna, steps off her plate. I hold my breath, expecting something to happen.

"It's all safe!" She shouts encouragingly. Little by little, tributes start to step off their plates. I find myself placing my foot on the ground and start to walk toward the weird bulding. Some of the younger ones play fight with a sword, and I pick up a interesting bow and a backpack.

The head Gamemaker has a frightening anouncement. "Kill Eachother!" He says forcefully. Most of the tributes run away when they see the few of us who have weapons. After everyone runs into the woods, the five of us with weapons stare at eachother.

"Truce?" The boy from District 2 says. We all nod in agreement and the little girl from 9 and the little boy from 11 run away. The boy from 2 slowly walks off into the woods. It's now just me and the girl from 1. She lets out a yawn and goes down to the floor to take a nap and I dash into the woods.

* * *

All of the tributes that ran away without supplies died of hunger. There where many lakes in the forest, but lack of animals and deadly berries killed off most of the tributes. Only five where left. The district 2 boy from the first day of the games, the two kids from 9 and 10, who where currently taking a nap under the tree I was hiding in, and the girl from 2, who must have killed the girl from 1 and took the "Cornucopia" away from her.

Suddenly, the bushes shake and the boy from 2 comes crashing into my view, and then he slumps over, a giant dent in his head. Blood flows from the wound and I let out a scream. A boom sounds in the distance, signifying his death. The girl from 2 stands over her district partner with a sledgehammer, coated in fresh blood. She dashes toward the two little kids, and swiftly smashes the hammer into their skulls. I let out a yelp, giving away my position. She smiles the creepiest grin I have ever seen, and begins to climb the tree. I start firing arrows at her, but lack of expierence causes them all to miss. She is only a few inches away from me and starts to bring the hammer down. I do the only thing I can do in this position, and send my boot into her face. I hear a crack and she plummets to the ground, landing with an audible _thud!_

I'm a murderer, not a victor.


	2. Enigma, District 6

**The Second Hunger Games**

 **Enigma, District 6, 16**

I wasn't suprised when the games where back again this year. Everyone at the Orphanage was shocked, but I could care less. That was until the pulled my name. Then I started caring.

I snap back to reality as the countdown lowers. I push my black hair behind my ear and begin to run toward the cornucopia. 23 other pairs of feet echo through the arena. I snatch up a few bags of supplies, completely ignoring those around me. Only when I look up, I see at least 5 bloody tributes lying on the ground, and more older tributes fighting to kill eachother. I ignore everyone and turn around. This is when I notice the lack of woods. I guess I just assumed the arena would be the same every year. When I look at my feet, I see the long grass and decide that this arena must be some kind of prarie.

I run for about an hour, until I fall to the ground. I dig through my bags of goods and I'm rewarded with Crackers, beef jerkey, two bottles of water, a blanket, matches, rope, and a knife. I begin to search for a camp, but I suddenly feel an agonizing pain. My foot is caught in a hole in the ground. I begin to pull it out, when blood leaks down my leg onto the ground and I see some kind of underground animal's teeth latched on. I let out a short scream as two other girls, the females from nine and ten, run in my direction. A whole entire pack of the ground animals chasing them. We begin running together, picking off a couple of them at a time, each of us armed with small daggers. A few more fleeing tributes join our pack, and we eventually have the whole army of animals killed. After we all stop to rest, a tense silence fills the air.

"I'm Jack, District 7, and this is Ava, my district partner!" A boy shouts. He tries to lighten the mood, but it really doesnt work. I know the two other girls are from 9 and 10.

"Who are you?" The girl from 10 says, pointing to the last member of the group, the boy from 5. He stays silent, sharpening a spear.

We decide to form an alliance, and we all gaze up at the sky as it lists the deaths for the first day. The tributes from 1, The boy from 3, the girl from 4, the girl from 5, My district partner, and the boy from 12.

The mysterious five boy and I take first watch. I collect the other tributes daggers while they sleep. The boy watches with curiosity.

Without warning, I whip one of my five knifes into his heart. His cannon sounds and I begin to run away as my allies awake and realise what just happened. The girl from nine tackles me into the floor and goes to grab her knife from her pocket, but of course, I have it. I take her brief confusion to my advantage and shove her off me. She falls to the floor and lets out a grunt and I send my dagger into her heart. I throw one knife at the girl from 10, and another at the boy from 7. They fall to the floor in pain, as the knives hit them in the legs. I only have two knives left, so I need to make them count. I send the last knife into the girl from 7's chest. It doesn't make it into her heart, but I know its a bad injury. I run off without my bag into the dark.

When I reach a place far enough from my "allies" I fall to the ground, my only supply a water bottle tied to my waste and a knife in my pocket.

I look down at my bloody hands and begin to see the horror of what I just did.

 **Enigma is a girl if you couldn't tell. Enigma doesn't have a last name as her parents died when she was very young, so of course she could not remember.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
